


When the World Comes Crashing Down, I'll Pay a Visit

by viind



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Dadza is best dad, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, King Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), May not be rated properly, Not very graphic but i don't know how to rate things, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, SBI is family, Slightest sprinkle of humor, Techno is oldest, Warnings May Change, but i mean a sprinkle, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viind/pseuds/viind
Summary: Techno has ascended the throne as king of his kingdom. He's stressed beyond belief, and decides to finally do something about it when it's all too much.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	When the World Comes Crashing Down, I'll Pay a Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Guess i'm a fanfic writer now. On a scale of 1-10 of how proud i am of this one, i'd say a solid 6. Probably OOC as per usual, but shrug  
> If a CC says these topics don't vibe well with them, i'll toss it 👍

Techno crossed his legs, wary to make sure his posture was perfect. He could feel the golden crown adored by jewels on his head, long, pink hair tied back into a tight braid. Usually, the crown and the royal red cape felt light, so light he usually forgot they were there. Today, however, they felt crushing.

The throne under him felt uncomfortable. No matter how he shifted, he just couldn’t seem to get situated on the chair. He stopped trying.

There was a man in front of him, some sort of duke from someplace or another. He hadn’t really been paying attention when the man introduced himself, distracted by the way the light flickered on the flooring.

“... and that is why, your majesty, I require five-thousand gold.”

Techno snapped his head up, red eyes squinting. He stared at the man silently for a few seconds. He stared until the man began to squirm under his gaze.

“Denied. Do not waste my time again.”

The man blinked. “D-did you not hear what I said, your highness? This would be a great opportunity.”

Truthfully, Techno did not hear a thing the man said. He had not cared to. All he knew was that the guy was a scumbag, from the way he dressed, talked, and walked around like he was the biggest person in the room. Like he had never been told no before.

Cocking an eyebrow, his gaze went cold. “Oh? Are you questioning my answer?”

The duke casted his eyes to the ground, apparently having forgotten who he was talking to. “N-no.” He stammered. “I just thi-”

“Well, maybe you should stop thinking and start walking. Specifically, towards the door.”

“Wait, maybe we coul-” The duke tried again, voice having a slight shake.

Techno sighed, crossing his legs the other way. They burned. “Perhaps I didn’t speak loud enough?”

The duke shrank, giving his head a weak shake. “Thank you for your time, your majesty.” He turned, heading out the door with slanted shoulders. Defeated.

Techno pushed himself off the throne when the door clicked shut. He could feel the weight of everything crushing down on him, the tightening around his throat and lungs. It felt like hands crushing his throat, fingers cruelly getting tighter and tighter by the second. He couldn’t breathe.

One of the guards looked at him. “Your highness?”

Techno waved him off. “I feel a tad under the weather. I’m going to retreat to my bedchamber.”

The guard walked with him to his room. “Should I call the doctor?”

He shook his head, ignoring the curious glances casted his way from the castle staff. He was supposed to have his plate full this day, meeting with people of various rankings. He just couldn’t. If he had to meet with one more self-centered prick, he swore he would’ve killed them.

The pair walked in silence, and Techno thought he was going to die the entire way. The world seemed to be crushing him, the hand thirsting to be the one to take his last breath. His fingers were cold, feelingless.

The guard opened his door for him, closing the shut behind him. He carefully placed the crown on the edge of a table, on a small purple cushion. One of the servants would take it out during the night. Or maybe sooner, he wasn’t exactly sure. He gently folded his robe, placing it next to it with the delicacy of dealing with something that’d tear under the slightest amount of pressure. Slowly, he made his way to the bed, gently sitting on the edge.

Only here could he feel safe enough to let the burning tears finally out. Alone in his dark room, with only him and his voices to know the result of everything that has happened. It’s always been like that. To be strong for his dad, for his younger brothers. He hid his tears behind the locked doors, as to not worry any of them.

But now, they were gone. And he was even more alone than he remembered.

_ It’s your fault. You’re the reason they’re dead. If you had been strong enough, fast enough, good enough then they’ll still be by your side. _ The voices hissed in his ears tauntingly. He wasn’t sure when they had gotten so loud.

_ Your brothers cried your name to save them, and you failed them. A failure. Always. _

Techno wasn’t sure when his breath had become weak and shallow, lungs unable to fill with the oxygen that someone managed to get past his closed throat.

He could still see it, the image that haunted his every waking moment. And sleeping moment. Just haunted him in general. Uncrossing his arms from his body, he looked at his hands. They were covered in blood.

_ Wilbur had looked at him with a bright smile, eyes shining with joy. Tommy was next to him, trying his hardest to stifle his own smile but failing miserably. It had been the beginning of spring, and the flowers had just begun to open to the promises of heat and sunlight after the chilling winter. The river that ran by the castle was particularly lazy that day, a soft trinkle the only sound it made. _

_ “Techno, you should let me braid some flowers into your hair.” He said excitedly, looking at all the flowers around them. “You can even choose the colours, if you want!” _

_ Techno huffed, sitting on the soft grass. It never had looked as bright. He opted to not answer Wilbur, instead looking at his youngest brother with watchful eyes. _

_ Tommy was looking at one of the flowers, a red flower. He turned to Techno, bright blue eyes shining. The golden sun lit up his blonde hair, Techno making a silent note to ask Phil to cut where he knew the longness bothered Tommy. “What’s this one called?” _

_ Techno hummed. “That one?” He looked up at the sky, watching one of the clouds drift by slowly. “I think it’s called a Calycanthus.” _

_ Tommy nodded, moving away to look at another flower bush. Techno had a feeling that he was going to have to name off flowers for a while. _

_ He laid down, deciding to apologise to Phil for getting his outfit dirty later. He closed his eyes, basking in the heat after the winter. If anyone hadn’t known who they were, they would’ve never guessed that the trio were princes one of, if not, the largest kingdoms in the land. He dozed off, enjoying the gentle talking between his brothers and the scent of new beginnings. _

_ Though he was sure to check the area around before letting his little brother loose, he woke up to yelling. Instantly, his hands wrapped around the dagger Phil had given him years ago for self defense. He’s never used it before. _

_ “Techno!” Wilbur’s voice echoed in his ears. It was painfully loud. _

_ Techno shot up, dashing to the voice with as much speed as he could get. He darted down the hill, praying they were alright.  _ How did they get so far? When did they move away? How far away are they?  _ His mind was on fire, thoughts circulating. _

_ He skid to a halt, eyes darting around. He reached the bottom of the hill, into a small clearing. Small flowers and weeds occupied the ground. It was empty, peaceful. _

_ He heard Tommy yell, straight to his right. He wasted no time, jumping into the forest without thinking.  _ Where are they? Are they alright?

_ He remembered a small clearing in the forest from when he was younger. He and Phil would sneak into the forest, and go to the clearing. It was their favourite spot, especially because the guards would never be able to find them. _

_ His memory carried him, feet moving towards the place he had forgotten. Since the war started up with the East Kingdoms, Phil wasn’t able to sneak out of the castle with him anymore. He was always locked away, eye bags showing the days without sleep as he planned out the war. _

_ Techno saw his brothers just ahead, struggling against a group of men. His eyes trailed over them, counting quickly.  _ Six? Seven? _ They kept moving about, making it impossible to count. _

_ He pushed on with a new sense of urgency, just barely able to make it two steps forward before he was stopped in his tracks. A man grabbed his arms, pulling him in close, one hand covering his mouth. Panic flared, and he could distantly feel the dagger slip from his hands. It silently hit the ground. _

_ Tommy glanced over, tears slipping down his face. He caught sight of Techno, a smile forming. “Techno!” He yelled, hope in his eyes. Techno bit down on the hand as hard as he could, hearing the man yelp as bones crunched. The man pushed him forward, Techno stumbling and falling flat on his face. He immediately grabbed at his fallen dagger, slashing at the man as he tried to regrab him. _

_ Techno clumsily pushed himself back to his feet, trying to reach his brothers. “Wilbur! Tommy!” His voice rang out, sounding small against the blood rushing. _

_ Wilbur snapped his head to face Techno, relief in his eyes. Then, he stiffened. “Techno, behind you!” _

_ Techno felt a sharp pain in his right calf, and felt the coolness of the dirt before he could register what had happened. He looked at his leg, faintly recognising it as an arrow. He turned his attention back to his brothers. _

_ He regretted looking back. _

_ Wilbur stared wide eyed, hand grabbing at the dagger in his stomach. The man pulled the dagger out quickly, taking a step back. Blood splattered, the vibrant green grass turning crimson under the royal’s blood. Tommy stared, wide eyed in shock. Wilbur looked at the wound, mouth opening to say something. He closed it, falling. Techno couldn’t tear his eyes away, no matter how hard he tried. His mind, for once, was empty, even the voices that normally kept him company at all times were silent. His mouth felt dry as he stared. _

_ Tommy yelled, the noise sure to have injured his throat. One of the men barked something, but Techno couldn’t hear.  _ Wilbur. Wilbur. Wilbur.  _ The name was locked on loop in his head, body refusing to function. _

_ He was brought back to life by the yelp of pain. His red eyes snapped to Tommy, who was struggling against his captors.  _ Get up.  _ His mind hissed.  _ Help him. _ He couldn’t move, legs refusing to work. They felt distant. Did he even have legs? He wasn’t sure. _

_ There was speaking. Shouting. Yelling. It was close, but it felt so distant. There were more people rushing into the clearing, arms branded with the mark of their kingdom. A bright red heart, two teardrop-shaped dark red marks on the bumps of it. _

_ He was pulled up, the knight saying something urgently. Techno blinked, seeing and hearing but unable to process either. The knight said something again, and he shook his head.  _ Why? _ He idly wondered as the knight gave a breath of relief. _

_ He was brought back to the castle and the doctor immediately fussed over him, patching up the arrow wound. Apparently, he had also gotten a stab wound in his side. He never felt it. _

_ He barely slept or ate for the next few days, slowly regaining feeling back. A week after, he was brave enough to ask, despite already knowing the answer. He walked up to Phil, who looked more exhausted than usual. _

_ “Phil?” His voice came out barely above a whisper, but Phil looked down at him, a small smile forming his features. _

_ “Where…” His voice faltered as Phil looked at him, eyes shadowing at the predicted question. “Where’s Tommy and Wilbur?” _

_ Phil looked away, pressing his lips into a thin line. Carefully, he placed a hand on Techno’s shoulder. “Well,” he began slowly, struggling to find the correct words, “they didn’t make it.” _

_ Techno stared at him, before giving a slow nod. “Did they suffer?” _

_ Phil sighed, giving his shoulder a squeeze. “My son.” He started off. It was never good when Phil started off with that. “I don’t know. They probably did.” His grip tightened, and Techno had to force himself to not flinch in pain. “But, I know how you think. It’s not your fault.” _

_ Techno broke the eye contact, biting his bottom lip. He tasted metal. _

_ “Okay? It’s not your fault.” _

_ “Right.” Techno’s voice lacked emotion. Phil looked at him, worry swirling in blue eyes. The color that Tommy’s took after. _

_ Phil sighed, letting Techno go. The teenager turned around, silently walking away. His head hurt.  _ Your fault. They died because of you. You killed them. _ The voices were particularly loud today. _

_ He closed himself into his room, ignoring the concerns of the castle staff. He realised why he got worried glances and hesitant questions. He could feel the hot tears burn his skin as they slipped down his face. _

_ Techno curled into bed, shoving his head into a pillow. He hoped it was all just a nightmare.  _ Don’t be childish.  _ He wished it all away.  _ You know this is real.  _ He wished it was him instead of them.  _ It wasn’t, and now you have to live with the guilt.  _ His younger brothers were innocent, blissfully unaware of the cruelty of the world.  _ You have to live with the guilt, but alone.  _ He silently vowed to be stronger. Be stronger so that he could protect everyone. Be stronger so he would never have to lose something he loved again. _

Techno wasn’t sure when he had fallen into an uneasy sleep. He blinked open tired eyes, the room pitch black. It was night, he could tell even with his blinds being constantly closed. He pushed himself up slowly, hands still shaking slightly. He brushed his eyes, noting that they came back down wet. Sighing, he stood up, brushing off his shirt. He hadn’t bothered to change into his nightwear, it wasn’t even a passing thought.

Cracking his back, he left his room silently. It would be bothersome if a guard had seen him. He knew everyone in the castle was concerned that he would up and disappear again, which, quite honestly, he couldn't say it was  _ not _ tempting. When his brothers died, he fell off the face of the world for a month and a half, popping up randomly when he felt better. And, considering Phil’s recent passing, the staff, and rightfully so, had concerns that he’d leave.

Techno snuck through the halls, practised paths from his many adventures out. He walked easily, feeling freer without the heavy crown and the stuffy cloak. Not that the crown itself was heavy, just the thought of everything it stood for. And for everything he’s lost because of it.

He pushed open one of the back doors, feeling the cool wind come down from the nearby mountains. He’d always wanted to climb them as a child, begging Phil to take him up. He had stopped asking when Phil brought in Wilbur, seeing how busy his father was with the new child.

Techno walked down the hill, taking his time. It had rained recently, and there was still the faint fresh scent that rain always brought hanging in the air. He pushed his hair out of his face, remembering the fuss Wilbur would always make at the sight of his unkempt hair. He always made sure that it was neat and presentable. Techno remembered that Wilbur had tried to teach him how to braid his hair before, but Techno never bothered to learn. He assumed that Wilbur would’ve always been there to braid it for him. A bitter laugh escaped his lips and he moved through the forest, stuck in his head.

It was a short walk through the forest, but a difficult path if you didn’t know where you were going. But, even if he wanted to forget, the way to the clearing was ingrained into his very being.

The moon was bright above him, despite only being a little more than half full. The night was clear, stars littering the black blanket that stretched throughout the land.

He slowed his step even further, stopping in the middle of the small clearing. Two unmarked rocks jutted out from the ground, the only mark there to signify the bodies buried below it. A weak smile formed as he lowered to the ground, kneeling before the graves.

“Hey Tommy… Hey Wilbur.” He began off awkwardly, unsure of what he was doing. He was talking to rocks. Crazy, right? Then again, he was already a tad crazy, so what’s a little more going to harm?

“Sorry I haven’t, uh, visited in a while. Er, at all. My bad.” Techno pressed his lips together, looking away. He was silent for a moment, trying to summon the best words to use. When none came to mind, he sighed, turning back to the graves and deciding to just speak whatever was on his mind.

“Did you know that I’m king now? Crazy, huh. Considering, you know how I’ve felt about monarchies and all that my entire life basically. They kinda really suck. Becoming king has only confirmed my suspicions that they do, in fact, suck.” He laughed lightly, feeling some of the pressure off his shoulders lift. “Yeah, Phil got sick and just couldn’t recover. Shocking how something so small can be so... y’know. Though I’m sure you both already know that. I’m positive you all are rolling over dying of laughter at how stupid this is.

“It’s kind of funny being king. People are terrified of me, and I can’t tell if that’s a good thing or bad thing quite yet. Oh, you both probably don’t know why. You see after the…  _ incident _ , I decided to be a knight. The training I got from being, well, prince was already good but going specifically for knight training really helped my progress. Even at a young age, I was already respected. Did you know I got sent to war at only 15? Of course, I’m the biggest reason why we won that war, but people were angry that a child was sent off to fight. I proved them wrong real fast.”

He casted his eyes downward, fingers curling around the fabric of his pants. The next words caught in his throat, strangling. He forced himself to breathe, trying to dislodge them.

“It’s really unfair that you guys left me alone. Really, really unfair. Though, I suppose it was my fault. Or maybe it wasn’t? I don’t know. Phil says, uh, said it’s not, but I really can’t tell. The voices say it was, but they say a lot of wrong things. Maybe Phil was right? But he was wrong too. I’m just… lost.” Techno settled on the last word, tears threatening to spill. He’s never cried in front of his brothers before. Would this be the first time he would? Or would he choke them back like he always did.  _ Ah, well. It doesn’t matter at this point, does it? _

“I miss you both. Even though it’s been seven years now, I sometimes forget. I still wake up, and look at my hair, thinking  _ “Oh, Wilbur’s going to have a fit when he sees this.” _ Then I remember that the only fit you’ll be having is in the afterlife, where you can’t touch my hair. And I can’t see you. Or hear you. And sometimes, I’ll be walking around in the kingdom and come across this little niknak and go  _ “Man, Tommy’ll love this! I wonder if Phil will let my buy it for him.” _ ” He could feel tears slip down his face, wettening the ground under him. He wonders if they can see him. “I wonder how much Phil has told you since you’ve been gone. I wonder if you both have matured any. Especially you, Tommy. Hopefully, you haven’t been bothering Phil too much about “Oh, how could a big man die so easily from a cold?” too much.

“Oh yeah, did you know that I’ve gained a nickname? Blood God or something like that. Kind of stupid in my opinion, but oh well. It could’ve been worse. Though, it is a bit fitting, I suppose. I also think I’ve already gotten antsy sitting in the throne room day in and day out. I miss my sword.

“Sorry about being all over the place.” He rubbed his eyes with his sleeves, feeling oddly calmer. The voices weren’t as loud. “I just… am lost, I suppose. I don’t really know what to do. Everyone is worried, and I can’t blame them. I’ve made it very clear I dislike being royalty, and now I have to inherit and run a kingdom I’ve never quite had in interest in running. But I guess that’s just the way the cookie crumbles. Might as well just go with the flow.”

An owl hooted a distance away, a gentle breeze rusting the leaves in the surrounding forest. Techno sighed, pulling himself up. “I have to go back before anyone notices my absence. Though, this was nice. I’ve been afraid to visit, and I can’t exactly tell you why. I suppose I just thought that if I visited, I’d really blame myself for both your deaths.” He tilted his head to the side, his lips curling into a smile. “How about next time I visit, I’ll bring you your favourite cake, Tommy? The really, really sweet one with all the icing and strawberries that Phil always yelled at you for eating. And I’ll bring you some sand or something, Wilbur. You were always a  _ unique _ child.” Techno turned away, looking up at the sky. He watched the stars twinkle and shine, reminiscing in the memory of his entire family stargazing that one time. That was a good day,

Red eyes peaceful, he turned his head around to face the graves. “I promise to visit more. I’ll come bearing gifts as an apology for my absence, so hopefully you guys can forgive me? That is if you forgive me for the whole dying ordeal… yeah…” He scratched his neck, glancing away. “Also, I don’t know if I’ve told you both this as much as I’d like this, but I really do love you both. I guess I wish I told you that more while you both were still alive. I remember hearing that always made you both so happy. Guess I really didn’t say it enough. But, no time’s like the present, right?”

Techno back away, deciding to leave their little chat there. Well, his discussion that he basically had with himself. With two inanimate objects, to his dead brothers that he could only hope heard him. With a few remarks towards his father, who was also dead. Maybe not the best perdictiment to be in, especially if someone were to ask him how his family was. But, it was the situation he was in and he had to live with it.

Finding his way back to the castle, he gave the staff that worked the odd hours a friendly greeting, simply waving them off at the questioning looks, and went to the garden out back. He walked, his steps feeling lighter than they have in years. Sure, he could never quite wash the blood off his hands or arm no matter how often or how hard to scrubbed, but for right now he felt oddly peaceful. Like he had put off a project for so long and finally got it done. He sat on the edge of the marble fountain, watching the fountain spurt up clear water. It fell gently along the marble bowls, a quiet glugging sound as the water rose back to the top. Something in the sky catching his eye. He stared up, watching the star shine brighter than the others.

_ A red star.  _ He remembered Phil’s story, from when he was a young child, that the red star means good luck.  _ Maybe things aren’t so bad. _

**Author's Note:**

> I still have zero clue what i'm doing. Hopefully this one was at least comprehensible. I didn't really world build or anything so


End file.
